National Hug Day
by sound the BEAT
Summary: Lily and her friends decide that today is National Hug Day, with..... interesting results. JamesLily, RemusRosie, and SiriusKaty. No Peter. 7th year for the Marauders, 6th for TSGWHP.


-1"GROUP HUG!" screamed Rosie quite close to my ear.

I winced. Rosie has a VERY high voice. Well, so do I, but I only use mine for singing. Mostly. "Rosie…. Haven't I told you that we can only use our sopranoness to annoy the Marauders?" I said. Lily is an alto. She can't hit high notes.

"So?" Rosie said cheerfully. "It's National Hug Day! I decided this morning. Come on Katy, you HAVE to this time."

"Oh!" said Lily, appearing in the doorway of our dorm. "HUG!"

I groaned and shook my head. By the way, I'm Katherine Willis, most commonly known as Katy. The other two are Rosanna Maeves, or Rosie, and Lilith Evans. But if you call her Lilith she gets scary. Very scary.

Anyway, I suppose you could say that I'm the sane one of this group. But actually, if you said that, you'd be dead wrong. None of us are sane. I'm just the most calm. Well…. Unless it's National Hug Day. Or I have chocolate.

"Fine. HUG!" I screamed, giving in. Those Scary Girls Who Hug People (as we are called by a majority of 1st years, TSGWHP for short) shared a group hug, until Rosie decided to get down to business.

"Okay. So, today, as National Hug Day, will be a good excuse to hug them," she said. Them being the boys we like, or our boyfriends (in Lily's case). The Marauders. Oh, and we've got a strange code. One of us will say something, and we know exactly what it means, no matter what. Fun, huh?

"I will get a hug from Toto, Lily will get a hug from Jayjay, and you, my dear Katykins, will get a hug from your boyfriend.," Rosie continued, sitting on her bed.

I shot a glare at Rosie. "Sirius is NOT my boyfriend."

"Not yet!" Lily said.

"Shut up," I muttered. The other two started laughing hysterically. "I don't get it," I said after a moment of thought. "Why do you call James Jayjay and never 'Lily's boyfriend'? After all, he _is_."

"So?" Rosie asked. "It's more fun to torment you."

"Exactly!" Lily exclaimed. "Anyway, off to the common room to get HUGS!" The three of us got dressed quickly.

Rosie was wearing cuffed jeans with a pale pink top. This outfit made her looks like a little country girl. You see, she has beige skin with a LOT of freckles. Her blonde hair was down and straight, as always, and her bangs were curled slightly. She had on pink eyeshadow, and sparkling pink lipgloss. Her shoes were white 1-inch heels, to make her a bit taller. Rosie is the short one of TSGWHP. She's only five feet and 2 inches.

Lily had on a denim miniskirt, and a blue top. Her deep auburn hair fell into ringlets halfway down her back. She had blue eyeshadow, and red lipgloss, the same color as her hair. She had black ballet flats on, because she's 5 foot 7. Tall enough for any girl sixteen years old!

As for me…. Well, I'm the fashion crazy one. I dress weird, but always look good. My skirt was mid-calf length, and teal, with silver sequins all over it. My shirt was a plain white tank top. I had silver glitter eyeshadow, and a red lipgloss. I had silver ballet flats, because Lily and I are the same height.

After we were done making ourselves look like, ahem, _princesses_, we went down to the common room to give hugs!

First, Lily bounded up to James. "Jamesie darling, can I have a hug? Please?" Lily gave him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Of course!" James said. He hugged her, and they made out for a few minutes….. Not pretty.

Lily finally broke away from her boyfriend and screamed, "ONE!" at the top of her lungs. Yes, we hold hug counts.

Rosie rushed over to Remus, after sticking her tongue out at Lily. "Remus, can I please have a hug? It's National Hug Day!" she asked.

"No," said Remus, backing away. "You're crazy."

Rosie slowly walked over my way. She looked so sad!

"Oh fine," said Remus from behind her. "Hug?"

Rosie squealed and gave him a big hug. He looked quite scared of her. But then again, Rosie scares everyone. Even the Marauders, who are, in fact, a year older than us.

But then, Rosie and Lily turned their evil glares on me. "Come on Katy," Lily said. "YOUR TURN!" she screamed, pushing me near Sirius.

Sirius gave me a look. You know, a _look_. "What was that all about?" he asked.

"Eh. Those two prats over there have decided that today is National Hug Day. Will you please give me a hug?" I replied, looking a bit upset at my friends for making me do this.

"Sure," he said. Then, **he hugged me**. Yayyyyyy. He smells so good…. And he's so nice for hugging me…..

"Thank you," I mumbled. I ran away.

I officially love National Hug Day.


End file.
